Brighid Rothenberg
"Beauty isn't having pretty face, it is about having a pretty mind, a pretty heart, and the most importantly a beautiful soul" '''Brighid Rothenberg, '''one of the supporting characters of the story. Gwynne's friend and Ace Wilder's main love interest. Biography Brighid is Gwynne Rosemonde's loyal friend and follower. Ever since Gwynne saved her from her sad life in Asia, she has done nothing but do everything she can to help her. Unlike her friend, Brighid is nothing special. When she was young, she's been often bullied by her classmates because of her pale skin and her freckles. And when she tried covering them with makeup, they started calling her awful and insulting names instead. Her family aren't any better. At home, she's often ignored by her parents. She has a learning disability where her mind just lacks intelligence. Her mother is a teacher so this was not acceptable. Her father, a construction worker, never cared about how awful her mother was treating her. Her parents gave their full attention to her younger sister instead, who, unfortunately for her, is smarter and often gets medals in school that her parents were very proud of. Brighid have had friends before but in the end, they turned out to be backstabbers who made fun of her behind her back. To make up for this lack of attention, she started hanging out with guys. But every time she falls for one of them, her heart just ended up being broken. And she was left alone again. The only time she feels less lonely is when she sings, so that's why she joined the choir. And since she's not really from the Western, her English is not very good. Friendships She met Gwynne when she was singing in her choir. At first, she thought Gwynne was lost since she doesn't look familiar to her. So she went to her and asked if she needed any help and where she was from. They got close ever since. When Brighid introduced her to her family, Gwynne must've noticed how they awful they were treating her and that upsets Gwynne. When she found out that Gwynne was about to leave, she got very sad. But when Gwynne asked her if she wanted to go with her, she felt unsure. So she asked her dad about it, but he didn't give her an answer. When she passed by her parents' room, she heared her mother saying that "it'll be best if they just let her go, that way, she won't embarrass them anymore". She was sadly affected by this so she went to join Gwynne and followed her ever since. At first she felt like a burden to Gwynne because she couldn't do much. But then found out how useful she can be just by doing all the things that she loved doing, including makeup. She thought of Gwynne as her 'hero' for saving her from her sad life. That's why she does whatever Gwynne ask her to do. But even if she's loyal to her, Brighid still can't help but feel envious of her friend. And Brighid is not as innocent and sweet as she seems to be. She actually has a foul mouth, just like Gwynne. But when asked, Gwynne actually got it from Brighid, which surprised a lot of people. In Book 2, when Brighid started got over Ace she started liking Oliver instead, oblivious about the fact that Gwynne liked him too. But this didn't end their friendship though. Romance When they first moved near the Salton Sea in California, Gwynne was very tired and asked her to buy some take outs. While she was out, she first saw Ace Wilder, skateboarding. The man's attractive looks caught her attention and Ace noticed this too. He asked her to go and have a drink with them, and she did. She and Ace talked for awhile and they got close, Brighid soon started having feelings for him (she still hasn't learn from those past relationships she had) And before she knew it, it was already getting late and Gwynne went out to look for her. When Gwynne saw Brighid with a blonde man, she instantly pulled her away from him, and Brighid never saw of him for a few days. But they met again at the super marker. Gwynne remembered him too, and she tried everything she can to pull her away from him, which made Ace try even harder to get close to her. Ace wasn't used to not getting a girl easily, so he took Gwynne as a challenge. And even though Ace and Gwynne became frenemies, that didn't stopped her from still liking him. And when she found out that Ace kissed Alva Abano, she was heartbroken and Gwynne got so mad, to the point that Gwynne tried to physically hurt Ace only to be stopped by Oliver Hunter. In Book 2, Brighid finally got over Ace, but she started liking Oliver instead after he comforted her when Ace broke her heart. But it's already obvious that Oliver likes Gwynne, and not her. But Brighid is oblivious to this. Gwynne knew that her friend likes Oliver despite the fact that Gwynne likes him as well. But Gwynne didn't do of say anything about it. Photos ed2981af4496901884c5c89136fd9b55.jpg|linktext=Brighid watching Ace skateboarding Suogobwuq4.jpg|linktext=Brighid hanging out with Gwynne at her favorite Ice Cream shop untitled-article-1446725280-body-image-1446725637.jpg|linktext=Brighid wearing Ace's jacket at their "date" Category:Characters Category:Female Characters